Untitled 1st Fic
by SarahJaneShandy
Summary: First ever published fic, sharon/andy piece
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: T**

 **Pairing: Sharon/Andy**

 **These characters belong to James Duff, I just found them in the sandbox and I will return them in the same condition when I am done with them, I promise. No profit is being made here, really just overcoming a fear.**

 **Also if any of this has appeared in anyone else's work, I apologize.**

Sharon nervously stood on the steps on Andy's after ringing the doorbell, even though the door was unlocked. From the kitchen Andy heard the doorbell and smiled to himself. He turned the burners down, slung the dishtowel over his shoulder and went to answer the door. Opening the door he saw Sharon nervously standing there, but there was a smile on her face. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Hi sweetheart. Come in, I'm in the kitchen working on dinner."

Sharon followed Andy inside, with what looked like one of Rusty's backpacks over her left shoulder. Andy noticed it and smiled. "Um...what is that?" He pointed to the backpack shaped object.

She smiled back. "My version of an overnight back, I guess. I found it in my closet at home. I think Emily left it as a joke, but my clothes for tomorrow and the other stuff fit in it fine." Sharon began to slide it off her shoulder to set it down on the floor. Andy caught it before it hit the floor and hung it on the coat rack.

"Nothing has to happen tonight Sharon. You don't have to spend the night." He gently rubbed soothing circles on her back. "As far as I know, we are just having a home cooked dinner. Nothing else is going on."

Sharon smiled widely and leaned into him. "I know what tonight is. A romantic home cooked dinner prepared by the man I love. I want to relax in his arms after dinner. And in my dream last night, I fell asleep in his arms as well."

THE END

Okay, I overcame the fear today. Please honestly review on here or hit me up on Facebook. Tell me if I am no good or if I should try again. And be brutally honest. Please and thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still not my toys. They belong to Mr. Duff and will be returned slightly played with but not damaged or broken. Still no profits either.**

 **K+ rating just in case. If that's not high enough, let me know**

Andy led Sharon into the kitchen where he was making dinner. Andy smiled at her as he went back to cooking. "There's an open bottle of white wine in the fridge if you want a glass." Sharon's eyes snapped up staring at him. He shook his head. "It's not mine. You know that. Nicole forgot it here the last time they were all here for dinner. In fact, you can take it home with you tomorrow."

Sharon smiled at him. "Sorry for reacting like that. I know you wouldn't drink. You don't mind if I do? Might settle my nerves." Sharon walked over to the cabinet and got out a glass for white wine. She got the bottle out and poured half a glass. "Just half a glass, to calm myself." She took a sip of the wine as she watched him moving smoothly between the stove, sink, and refrigerator. "Do you know how sexy you are when you're cooking?"

"Well thank you sweetheart. No one has ever said I'm a sexy cook before. I'll have to remember that." Andy grinned at Sharon as she furiously blushed at what came out of her mouth. She took a swallow of her wine and took a deep breath. He just grinned at her again. He reached over in the refrigerator and pulled out one of his cranberry sodas. "Sharon, can you hand me one of the glasses like yours." She nodded and got one for him. She smiled as he poured his soda in a wine glass. "Cheers. To a wonderful dinner together." He leaned over to clink his glass with hers. She clinked her glass with his and smiled wider before taking a sip of the wine.

Andy glanced over at the stove. "It looks like dinner is ready. You and your wine go have a seat. I have this under control." He picked up the plates and began filling them one at a time. "It's vegetarian, that's okay with you right?"

Sharon smiled as she sat down at the table. "Of course it's okay with me. I know you're a vegetarian. And Lord knows I eat enough hamburgers and meat covered pizza and lord knows what else when Rusty cooks. We know he has to have meat at every meal, just like Provenza."

Andy laughed and grinned as he carried the filled plates to the dining room. He sat her plate in front of her first, then sat his down on the table. He sat down in the chair to her left. "Sitting like this is okay? I know we were across from each other at the restaurant last week." He looked into Sharon's eyes.

She smiled widely as he sat down. "I like this seating better. We're closer to each other and our knees touch." She blushed as she let her knee bump his. She watched him intently for a reaction. He just smiled back to her. "Everything looks and smells delicious." Andy took a sip of his cranberry soda while he watched Sharon take her first bite of dinner. "MMM...Andy this is amazing. Why don't you share your home-cooked food more often?"

Andy grinned. "I only share it with certain people. If Provenza knew my vegetarian cooking was this good, he and Patrice would be here all the time and we can't have that. 10 to 12 hour days are enough, even if she has mellowed him out some."

Sharon laughed. "Well I have to agree with you there. I wouldn't want him at my house constantly wanting fed either. Good point. But you can share it with me more. And Rusty would say you are much better at cooking than I am and probably better than he is too, even though he is a good cook for someone his age."

Andy finished the food on his plate and glanced over at her, noticing that her plate was almost empty as well. "Seconds sweetheart? Or did you want to save room for tea and dessert? I know you don't drink coffee at night."

Sharon looked up at him. "You made dessert? You can bake or something too? How have you kept these secrets for so long? I'll have dessert if you are. And I will help you clear the table. Dessert and tea would be wonderful on the couch." She pushed her chair back and picked up her dishes as he gathered his. She followed him to the kitchen and set the dishes on the counter and went to the the cabinet to get mugs and tea bags while he cleaned up. She grabbed the kettle and went to the sink filling it with water. "I want to help." She cut him off before he could protest to her making the tea. "You like the mint tea right?" He nodded as he watched her putting the tea bags in the cups while the water was on the stove. Andy put their dessert on plates and set clean forks on the plates as Sharon made the tea.

Sharon watched as he cut the dessert and plated it. She picked up the mugs of tea as he picked up the dessert. "Living room?" She smiled.

Andy nodded as he grabbed the plates. "Couch is fine, and there are coasters on the coffee table, because I know how you are about that, even if it is my table." He smirked as she sat the mugs down on the coasters.

Sharon shook her head at him. "You are as bad as Rusty. I see you haven't always been using the coasters. It keeps the wood nicer for a longer period of time. You'll get used to it." She sat down on the couch next to him and he handed her a plate and fork. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips, surprising him. "Thank you for tonight, it's been wonderful." She leaned into him as she ate her dessert. He kissed the top of her head and took a sip of his tea before he started to eat his dessert.

TBC? You tell me. Please review.


End file.
